wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Chentao Bronzefur
Chentao - RPFind *Bronzefur |race= Pandaren |gender=Male |age=Unknown |height= Tall |weight= Heavy |birthplace =Morning Breeze Village, Wandering Isle |residence=Orgrimmar |guild=Vol'kar LegionWyrmrest Accord Chentao - WoW Armory |affiliations= |alignment= |faction=Horde |factionicon=Horde |class=Warrior }} Chentao Bronzefur is a Huojin Pandaren Warrior that hailed from Morning Breeze Village on the Wandering Isle. He is a member of the Vol'kar Legion. Biography Others from Shen'zin Su might recognize Chentao to be from a mostly ordinary family of combat instructors and smiths. Hailing from Morning Breeze Village, this Pandaren was exposed to and taught the Huojin philosophy at the very time he was even able to comprehend such a path. Being the oldest of his siblings, he was foremost in learning the trades that his family were recognized for: crafting fine steel for weapons, shields, and armor, and developing the strength and prowess necessary to utilize them. Compared to life in the rest of Azeroth, little was there to note of Chentao's life on the Wandering Isle; it was one filled with many adventures, many fights, many loves, and more questions about the outside world than could ever be recollected and answered. Most of his days consisted of sustaining the family's rather humble living and caring for his two younger siblings, Dailiu and Ziyou Bronzefur. Having lived on such an enclosed land, this Pandaren's ambition manifested to little more than refining his skills. Eventually came the day that his people would finally be exposed to the rest of the world once more, and Chentao was more than eager to find his place in it. Having always lived by the Huojin philosophy, he was faced with little inner conflict when the time came to decide whether or not to follow his comrades in serving the Horde. Joined by his younger sister, Dailiu, the warrior made his way to the city of Orgrimmar. His youngest sibling, Ziyou, would later choose his own path under a different banner. Physical appearance Tall, broad, stout, and somewhat imposing; these are all terms that Chentao has been characterized with. His many years of training is displayed by a clearly defined muscular frame, yet through it all, he's managed to maintain a large belly and all-around chubby figure that any Pandaren should be proud to have. His gait would give contrast to his rather heavy appearance by showing that he's quite light and swift on his feet. The burly Pandaren's got a well balanced stride, especially for one of his size. Underneath the somewhat worn and tattered armor usually adorning him is a body of mostly brown, coarse-grained fur and a hide so thick that it'd do a name like 'Bronzefur' more than enough justice. His chest, neck, his feet, and the tops of his paws are some exceptions to his fur color, always having been bright white of hue. A collection of scars could be seen on most parts of his body, though they'd likely seem to be primarily concentrated at his shoulders, arms, chest, gut, and upper back. The majority of people would meet a narrowed and seemingly stoic gaze when catching the attention of Chentao. Even so squinted, one could easily remark the forest green eyes hidden below that bushy brow of his. Though most of the fur on his face is rough and thick, it'd seem to be absent of scars and lacerations. Similar to most of his kin, he has prominent ears, chubby cheeks, a wide jawline, a thick neck, and rounded facial features. If given the honor of a smile, you'd surely notice those two sharp cuspids of his. Not one to care for a formal appearance (a commonly absent trait among his fellow Huojin), this bear sports a spiked mohawk on the top of his head and a distinctively grown beard from along his jawline. Both of his eyes are engulfed by their own sizable patch of fur and accompanied above by a dense, sharpened brow. While most of the fur on Chentao's face is vividly white of shade, his hair, beard, spots, ears, and brow all serve as notable exceptions in being composed of his distinguishing brown tint. Personality and traits To be added. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Warrior Category:Horde Category:Horde Warrior